


11 AM

by literarypeerelief



Series: 24 hours [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Andrew, an executive at a food company, tries too much of his new colleague spicy snacks. He drinks too much and now is squirming in the meeting.
Series: 24 hours [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622254
Kudos: 31





	11 AM

Andrew feels like he’s a twenty-year old man again after finding that a hot, tan man he follows on instagram goes to the same gym as he does. Andrew is 41, and this young man seems to be less than 25. He recalls the time while he was finishing dressing up after his shower at the gym, he heard a loud moan. The large restroom had no one but himself and the man who just moaned. He walked up just to find the young instagram star urinating and sighing at the urinal. The handsome face suggested nothing but great relief. The man saw him and blushed, saying softly, “overhydration.” Andrew came home with something to deal with inside his jeans. He finds the man often at the gym, but hasn’t had a chance to talk to him.

Andrew works at a food company not far from his house, and today he joins a meeting for a new snack product with new spicy condiments, which won the company contest last month. Andrew found the winner of the prize no one else but the young, hot man, Joel Tan. Andrew is sure the man winking at him as he is giving out his new spicy snacks. They do taste good, and are loved by most of the executives, him included. Barry says that he loves them and eats some of them, though he knows that they are not so good for his stomach. Andrew eats a lot and smiles at Joel, while others eat a little. Then, Andrew has to request for a large jug of water to quench his burning mouth. Joel laughs, saying “sorry.” Andrew pants and sweats because of the heat of the chili. Jane and Dinah chuckle at his predicament. Barry was wiping his brow. Fumiko says, “I think your snacks are tasty, but less heat would do. I know it is summer, but we’ve never sweat this much before.” Fumiko stands up and opens the window to cool the meeting room down a little.

Joel was welcomed to join the meeting. Today, there are two meetings for the launch of their new products. Joel looks like a bright future for the company. The handsome young man talks briskly about his recipe and his mother’s home-cooking, which inspires the recipe. Joel speaks too much, and starts to cough. Andrew kindly pours him some water. The young man drinks quickly, finishing a huge glass of water and sips a little more. Andrew can’t help imagining about the young man getting desperate. He still recalls the scene which he often fantasises whenever he goes to the Gym. The relief on Joel’s face, along with his sigh, can be replayed in his brain again and again, as much as he likes. It does fire him up.  
The meeting was expected to be quite long, but when Dinah and Fumiko discuss the contract which the board decides to make for Joel to create some more condiments, it lasts a little longer than Andrew expects. He admits that he felt the need to relieve himself since Dinah explained the job description to Joel; that was about an hour ago. Andrew knew that his forty-one-year body might be quite strong and healthy, but his bladder has never been that strong. His bladder almost always keeps its schedule. Usually after the meeting before lunch, like this, just before noon, his bladder will act as a clock, for him to stretch and move from his desk, just to release the golden waterfall in The Gents. Now it’s 11.54, and Dinah cannot find the way out for Joel’s contract. Andrew grabs his crotch from within his trousers’ pocket. He always does that when he has a long talk in a corridor with his customers, on his way to the toilet according to his bodily routine.

There was a time, when he pinched the tip of his manhood and feels the warmth and dampness through the fabric. The Gents, in this small company, is located not far from the cooler, and that means he was looking at people filling their mugs and flask with gushing water, while he listened to his important customer, Mr. Hudson. When the conversation was over, he shook hands (with, unfortunately, the hand he grabs his manhood), and rushed to the urinal. He had never had to urinate as bad as that and had never had such a great relief. However, he’s sure that this time, as he softly sighs and squirms in his seat, is going to beat that urination after Mr. Hudson left.

It’s 12.15. Andrew’s bladder throbs heavily. He pinches his tool again. He thinks he feels the dampness, but tries to ignore it. Another wave of desperation makes him squirm again. He looks at Joel, who looks both puzzled and desperate. Joel is squirming too. Poor Joel. He sighs as he can now feel his own immense desperation from the whole jug of water he has consumed. It just hits him immediately, and quite on time. He crosses his legs and looks at Joel, who seems to sweat a little.

“It’s gonna end soon, Joel,” Andrew whispers, crossing his legs.

“Thank you, sir,” Joel winces. Andrew can’t help thinking about the night he met Joel at the gym. The bad thing is it makes his need to urinate worse.

It’s 12.30 now and Barry ends the meeting. “I think the contract is good for now, Dinah, and we do need a rest, all of us,” Barry speaks, looking uncomfortable. “Thank you, Joel. Less spicy next time, OK?”

“Sure, sir,” Joel shakes hands with Barry. Andrew can see the desperation in Joel’s face, and Barry’s face too. Barry’s troubling IBS is worsened by the spicy snacks. Barry heads towards the Gents as soon as he walks out of the meeting room.

“So Joel, I think, you need to have a look at the contract a little bit more,” Dinah insists. Joel panics.

“It’s all right, Dinah. Let me take care of this. Joel has never been in such a long meeting before. He needs some fresh air,” Andrew shouldn’t have said that. When he stands up, gravity makes his desperation worse, and, if he could just pee on the meeting floor right now, nothing would stop him.

“But there are conditions of the contract that he needs to know,” Dinah still insists.

“I think he understands the conditions,” Fumiko says, “He should rest, Dinah. You can go, Joel. We have to deal with the legal terms ourselves, darling.”

“Nice meeting you, everyone. Thank you very much,” Joel turns back quickly. Andrew’s sure he grabs himself. He can see very clearly that the man runs to The Gents. He should have followed Joel, but Fumiko seems to have something to talk to the rest.

“OK, I think he should be employed here at the company, and Barry wants that,” Jane, Barry’s secretary, says, showing her message with Barry.

“I know. He’s great, though his snacks are a bit too spicy,” Fumiko says, “the problem is the poster doesn’t say anything that he would be employed by us, and we just rejected a candidate who was the runner-up of this contest.”

“That doesn’t mean that we cannot hire him, Fumiko,” Dinah shows her contract.

The three ladies are talking, while the only “Gent”leman are squirming. He cannot appear desperate in front of the ladies, in this smart attire, in an expensive suit. He’s sure now that his manhood is about to give in. His penis cannot hold back the flood. He can sense it dribble very slowly.

They have talk for about two minutes, but Andrew feels as if it had been three hours. Dinah and Fumiko leaves the meeting room. Andrew is about to follow them, when Jane pats his back,

“One more thing, Andrew, do you need me to bring the lunch set I have ordered from The Sea Dragon here?”

“What? No, just in my room, Jane,” Andrew is about to leave.

“OK, but don’t forget you’ll just have about 15 minutes before the next meeting with Mr. Hudson about the pasta ads,” Jane explains. Andrew looks at the clock, crossing his legs. Jane is right.

“It’s all right. I’ll be as quick as I can,” Andrew says. Well, in case he doesn’t wet himself, it wouldn’t take long, but in case he does. It’ll take a while for him to ask someone to buy him a new pair of slacks. He’s sure he couldn’t hide this amount of wetness.

Jane leaves. Andrew sighs. He is going to walk out, when he sees, through the glass wall of the meeting room, a queue in front of their small Gents. Yes. In the other meeting room, there was a launch of new energy drinks for cyclists. They have had their fill, and now their bladder is screaming. The Gents are too small for them.

Andrew might use a toilet upstairs, shared with a publishing company, but he feels too heavy to walk now. He just cannot wet himself, but he cannot find the place for him to urinate. His bladder is heavy, protruding a little. He loosens his belt, and then he just starts to leak into his boxers. A very huge spurt warms his member inside. A small wet patch appears. He grits his teeth in desperation. The queue was at a standstill. Too many cyclists for one meeting.

The waft of wind makes him feel a little cold. Andrew leaks a bit more, and the wet patch gets bigger. He looks around and finds a window opening. This might sound crazy, but, fortunately, this company building is situated next to a weird wasteland of debris, with old rusty cars and machines in a large yard. He sees no one there. He makes the right decision not to tell Jane to bring his food here. He tries once more not to do it, but the queue is still very long, and another hot spurt means he cannot wait anymore. He has never been in such torture before.

He closes his eyes, unzips, and yanks out his spewing member. As soon as it touches the cold air, it gushes harder and harder. Andrew slowly opens his eyes. No one sees him, literally. He is peeing, embarrassedly, out of the window of his company, with the thickest stream that can last for more than one minute. He has never felt such a great relief. He sighs. He has never felt so relax. His long, strong stream continues to hit the ground. Andrew farts softly. This feels very wrong, but he has never felt so good before. He moans in joy.

As he enjoys his huge relief, he can hear the door open. He panics, but he can’t stop midstream. He pretends to look outside, with his hand on his hips, and lets his penis do its job. Yet, Andrew can feel that somebody moving closer to him. Soon that person will know.

“I’m sorry, but I need to get that bag, sir,”

It’s Joel. Joel forgets his bag. It is left on the floor, not far from where he is standing and pissing. He cannot say No.

“…..Yes,” Andrew tells Joel, who moves closer, “one thing, Joel, do not tell anyone about this.”

.”I…”

“Confirm with me, please, Joel.”

“It’ll be a yes, if you meet me at my mother’s restaurant in Chinatown. I’m sure you’ll love our food.”

“Sure. Is that a date?” Andrew relaxes. Joel can see a glimpse of Andrew’s water cannon, gushing thick transparent stream.

“I don’t know. See you at The Sea Dragon at 7.30.” Joel smiles, and leaves.

Andrew finishes his pee and realises that he’s eating food from The Sea Dragon for lunch. He hopes the food isn’t that spicy. He won't drink the whole jug for the next meeting for sure.


End file.
